Who Knew That About Spencer?
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Written for the Smut Challenge on Facebook. Derek Morgan takes his boyfriend Spencer Reid to spend their anniversary in Chicago.Along the way Derek learns something interesting about his boyfriend. SLASH WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ FLAMERS AREN'T TOLERATED.


**Written for the smut challenge on Facebook. Pairing: Reid/Morgan. Prompts: Hair cut short, a favorite Pizza shop, and a blowjob in public.**

**Summary: Derek Morgan takes his boyfriend Spencer Reid to spend their anniversary in Chicago. Along the way, Derek learns something interesting about his boyfriend of a year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I make money off of.**

**Warning: Smut.**

* * *

Derek Morgan was on cloud nine. They had a three day weekend coming up and not to mention his one year anniversary with a certain Spencer Reid. They planned on spending their weekend in Chicago with Derek's family. He worked diligently on his files trying to get them done as much as possible before the end of the day because they were headed straight to airport after this.

Spencer Reid dropped his bag next to his desk and flopped into his chair with a scowl before sipping his second cup of coffee that morning and began working on his files. He snuck a look at his boyfriend of one year come tomorrow, and smiled. He really couldn't wait to be on a plane to Chicago with him.

Derek looked up when he felt some one look at him and smiled at Spencer, "Hey Pretty Boy. What happened to your hair?"

Spencer's scowl reemerged, "Don't. Ask."

Derek chuckled and held up his hands, "My bad, man."

The rest of the day the team worked on nothing but their paperwork. Countless times Spencer was asked about his hair but he just scowled. Derek chuckled not used to seeing Spencer so upset over his hair. When it hit 1pm, Hotch emerged from his office.

"Alright guys in light of our three day weekend, go home. You're done for the day. Enjoy the weekend and I don't wanna see you all here until Monday."

Everyone smiled and began closing up shop. Spencer looked at Derek and smiled, "I'll, uh, meet you at your place."

Derek nodded and gave him a friendly pat on the back when all he wanted to do was kiss him and headed out the door. Spencer soon followed and he and Derek rode the elevator down with Emily and Dave.

"So what're everyone's plans?" Emily asked.

"Going to see my mama," Derek said.

"I plan to stay home and get drunk while watching old movies," Dave said. "Shit when did I get old?"

Derek and Emily laughed. Emily looked at Spencer, "What about you?"

"Um, plan to catch up on some reading."

Emily smiled, "That's nice. I'm going to visit my mother. She asked me to come spend time with her and I figured I'd indulge her."

"That's nice of you," Derek said as they exited the elevator and all headed to their separate cars.

**~()~()~()~()~**

Derek was glad that their flight wasn't until 4 which gave them plenty of time to kill. He made sure that his bag was packed and sat by the door. He called up his neighbor Jenny to make sure Clooney would be taken care of as always. He sat on the couch and turned on the television with a bowl of left over spaghetti and meatballs he had in the fridge. Just then there was a knock on his door and he sighed. He put down his bowl and went to the door and opened it finding Spencer outside.

"Baby, how come you didn't use the key?"

Spencer shrugged, "I dunno. Sorry."

Derek pulled Spencer in the apartment, "No baby, don't be sorry. You all ready?"

Spencer nodded and followed Derek onto the couch. Derek looked at him, "You hungry?"

Spencer shook his head, "I ate before I came."

Derek nodded and cuddled with Spencer while he ate his lunch and they watched the television. Derek chuckled when Spencer kissed the edge of his mouth. He put down his bowl and turned to Spencer who was busy kissing at his neck.

"Aw, does my baby want some loving?" he cooed.

Spencer moaned against his mouth, "Please? Do we have time?"

Derek bent and sucked at Spencer's Adam's apple, "We got plenty time."

Spencer moaned and tilted his head back to give Derek more access to his neck. Derek took full advantage and kissed and nipped at Spencer's neck whilst pushing his hand under his lover's shirt and fondling his nipples. Spencer gasped and moaned when Derek pushed Spencer's shirt up and suckled his nipples before biting them and then taking the pebbled peaks between his fingers and twisting them.

"Derek!"

"Mm, like when I play with your nipples don't you baby?"

Spencer moaned and nodded his head, "Yeah. Derek, I want…"

"What you want baby?"

Spencer pulled back and shifted so he was kneeling in front of Derek. Derek smirked, "You wanna suck my cock? Such a little cock slut aren't you?"

"Mm, yeah. Let me," Spencer said undoing his boyfriend's pants and pulling them and his boxer briefs off. He immediately wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's thick girth and stroked it a few times before taking it into his mouth.

"Shit, your mouth is so fucking hot," Derek moaned.

Spencer sucked Derek's cock like he had been sucking cock forever. He knew just the right way to lick his boyfriend and fist him and suck him to bring him to the edge in minutes.

"Shit baby, gonna kill me," Derek moaned throwing his head back and bucking his hips a little.

Spencer just moaned around his lover's cock and that was it for Derek, "Fuck Spencer I'm coming!"

And Derek came. Hard. He flooded his boyfriend's mouth with his spunk and Spencer drank it down eagerly. Derek flopped back on the couch and groaned. "Shit baby, wore me out."

Spencer chuckled, "We should probably head to the airport, well after we shower of course."

Derek glanced at the clock and frowned, "Spencer, the plane doesn't leave until 4. We've got plenty of time."

Spencer just fixed Derek with a smirk and headed toward the bathroom. Derek shook his head and followed him, "Insatiable bastard."

**~()~()~()~()~**

It was just turning 3pm when they reached the airport. This meant they had an hour to kill before their flight. Derek was busy on the phone with his mother and Spencer was sitting in the chair next to him reading a book.

"Yes, mama, we should be there right around 5," Derek sighed and looked at his lover.

Spencer looked at Derek and smiled. Just Derek's smile had Spencer shifting in his seat. He didn't know what it was about Derek that made Spencer so insatiable. There was something in Derek's smile that always made Spencer wanna go down on him. Like right now. Spencer smirked at Derek as he shifted so he was kneeling in between his boyfriend's legs. Derek frowned _what are you doing _he mouthed to Spencer.

"What does it look like?" Spencer whispered back undoing his boyfriend's pants.

Derek shook his head, "Mama, I'll call you when we land okay?" he said before hanging up the phone. "Baby, we're in publi-Oh shit!" he cried out when Spencer deep throated him all in one go.

Spencer hummed around Derek's cock before pulling back with a pop and smiling, "That's part of the fun, now isn't it?"

"Ooh my baby's kinky now is he?"

Spencer didn't answer as he went back to fisting and licking Derek's cock. He used the hand he was using to fist his lover's cock to massage Derek's balls as he bobbed his head up and down. Derek was too far gone to worry about the people in the airport watching them.

"Fuck yeah, that's it baby, suck my cock," Derek groaned as he fucked his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mommy? What are they doing?" Spencer heard a child say to her mother.

"Nothing sweetheart let's go," the mother replied.

"But mommy, it looked like-"

"Hush!"

Spencer moaned and opened his eyes just in time to see a uniformed cop coming toward them out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know if the cop noticed them but Spencer wasn't taking any chances as he figured he might have. Spencer pulled off Derek's cock just as Derek lost it and came all over Spencer's face.

"Shit!" Spencer muttered. He stood and ran to the bathroom to clean up and Derek hurriedly did up his pants as he noticed the cop.

Derek blew out a breath when the cop just walked past him. Spencer came out of the bathroom just as they were calling their flight.

"Let's not do that again, anytime soon, huh?" Derek whispered and Spencer nodded.

**~()~()~()~()~**

Derek and Spencer exited the terminal ten minutes after their plane landed and Derek spotted not only his mom, but his sisters too waiting for them.

"Derek!" Desiree smiled running toward them.

Derek smiled and hugged his little sister. Desiree smiled and hugged him back before hugging Spencer. After hugs were given they were all headed to the car. On the way home, the girls all chatted and asked questions about them. Fran even asked what they were planning for their anniversary. Derek just smiled. It took them about 15 minutes to reach Derek's childhood house and Derek shooed Spencer inside insisting he got the bags.

"It's so nice to have you here, even if it is just for the weekend," Fran said.

"Thanks mama," Derek chuckled before leading his boyfriend upstairs to his bedroom.

Spencer sat on the bed and looked at his hands. Derek frowned as he put down the bags and sat next to him, "Baby? What's wrong?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nothing. It's just…it's nothing Derek."

Derek frowned, "Spencer, tell me what's bugging you."

Spencer shrugged, "It's just that…your family seems all nice and welcoming and I feel like me being my awkward self is gonna do something to mess it up and show them what a freak I really am."

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer on the lips, "You're not a freak Spencer. And don't worry, you don't have to go out of your way to impress them. They already love you."

Spencer nodded and they went back downstairs to rejoin the girls. Sarah looked up, "Hey I was just talking to Mama and Desiree that we should go to Sarpino's for dinner."

Fran shook her head, "They don't want pizza Sarah, these boys want a home cooked meal."

"You can cook them a home cooked meal for their anniversary mama," Sarah said.

"What's Sarpino's?" Spencer asked.

"Its an old pizza joint I used to go to as a kid," Derek explained. "It has really great pizza and other stuff too."

Fran sighed and an hour later they were all piled in the car on their way to Sarpino's for dinner. It was a nice, quaint pizza shop that played the same station all day and night long. Spencer noticed the coziness of the place the minute they stepped inside and he smiled. Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that feeling every time I step foot in here."

"Probably because you're hardly ever here," Desiree chuckled.

The five of them squeezed into one booth with Fran and Desiree on one side and Derek, Spencer and Sarah on the other. Spencer was squished in between Derek and Sarah, but he didn't mind. Derek scanned the menu and looked up.

"Let's order two large pizzas."

Everyone agreed for that and Derek ordered the House Special and the Classico Italiano. While they ate the five made small and pleasant conversation and Spencer actually felt comfortable. Not once during the dinner and conversation did he feel socially awkward.

**~()~()~()~()~**

That night Spencer sat straddling Derek's thighs, "I had fun," he said as he bent down to kiss Derek.

"Yeah? I'm glad," Derek grunted as he fisted his boyfriend's cock.

"Mm, you know what would've made it better though? If you had fucked me in the club."

"Shit baby, not with my family watching."

"You should let them watch," Spencer moaned as he rocked his hips.

"Fuck," Derek groaned out. "Who knew you were so fucking kinky, Spencer."

Spencer just moaned as he reached over and grabbed the lube. He coated his boyfriend's cock and gently eased himself onto it. Derek groaned as he was entering Spencer's tight heat.

"Oh fuck, so full Derek," Spencer moaned rocking his hips a bit.

"Shit baby, so fucking tight. God!"

Spencer began moving as he bounced himself on Derek's cock and he threw his head back and moaned, "Oh god, so full, so thick, fuck me Derek. Fuck my tight ass."

Derek gripped Spencer's hips and began to move along with his boyfriend, "Mm, yeah you like that don't you? Like me fucking your tight ass with my big cock huh?"

"Mm, yeah love it Derek. Don't stop. God, don't stop."

"Shit baby, not gonna."

"Oh Derek fuck me! Fuck me deep!"

"Shh, baby gotta be quiet," Derek whispered.

"Can't help it, wanna take it all. Want your entire cock in me. Fuck me hard and deep Derek. Please!"

Derek panted as he gripped his boyfriend's thighs harder knowing he'd have bruises in the morning and did as he was asked and fucked Spencer deep. Spencer screamed every time his prostate was hit. He couldn't help it, it felt so damn good. His breathing started to become labored and his moans were louder and he started shaking slightly and Derek knew that Spencer was close.

"Close baby?"

Spencer nodded his head lethargically and gripped his cock. He jerked it once…twice before arching his back and screaming Derek's name as he came and shot his load on Derek's stomach. Derek followed soon after with just one thrust as he came hard and deep inside Spencer.

Spencer soon collapsed on top of Derek as he tried to regain his breathing, "Shit, Derek."

"Mm," Derek responded. "Gonna pull out baby."

"No! Give it a second. I wanna go again."

Derek looked at Spencer, "Seriously?"

Spencer just looked at Derek and Derek shook his head muttering, "Insatiable."

**~()~()~()~()~**

The next morning Derek and Spencer came down stairs, "Good morning," Derek said.

The girls looked at Spencer and Derek and chuckled softly as they noticed Spencer walking with a visible limp. Desiree shook her head, "Really Derek? I mean come on really? 3 am?!"

Spencer blushed as he recalled last night. He and Derek had fucked in just about every position possible including his favorite position The Hinge and Derek's favorite position The Jackhammer. Spencer got hot just thinking about it. Derek chuckled at his sister.

"Sorry."

Desiree shook her head, "That's it, I'm booking you all a hotel for tonight."

Derek just laughed.

**END.**


End file.
